


Never Wanna Come Down

by HMSquared



Series: Feeling Like I’m Feeling [2]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Ethan is super horny, First Time, Gen, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Pax 2020, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: In a world where COVID-19 never happened, the boys go to Pax. And things are fine, except Mark and Ethan haven’t explained their relationship.
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Feeling Like I’m Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757815
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Never Wanna Come Down

* * *

Mark smiled as he walked offstage, buzzing from the panel. He’d had a good time, answering questions and joking around with the fans. Now he and his friends would wander the floor, seeing what Pax had to offer.

He spotted Ethan, Jack, and Felix in the crowd. Wade and Bob were both sick, the former from food poisoning and the latter the flu. They were home, leaving the four of them in a group.

“Nice job with the panel,” Ethan said as they got closer. Mark smiled, bashfully nodding. Felix headed off toward one of the booths, the others falling into step behind him.

Mark and Ethan had been dating since November. It was now January, meaning they’d spent two months together without telling their friends. They weren’t worried about reactions; it was more for secrecy. The fans would find out eventually, but Mark and Ethan wanted to tell them personally. They couldn’t find out because someone slipped up.

“Are you going to the party tonight?” Jack asked. There was a private lounge event for the YouTube panelists and their friends. Mark thought about it, trying not to look at Ethan.

“Sure.” They were interrupted by Felix swearing loudly in Swedish. Jack shook his head, chuckling. The three friends headed over to see what game had invoked such colorful language.

“Come in!” Ethan opened the hotel room door, a leather jacket added to his attire. Mark was in the bathroom, getting changed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good, man. You?” Ethan shrugged.

“Ready to walk in with the most beautiful guy ever.” Mark opened the door, grinning. Ethan let out a soft whistle; he was dressed in a black suit but no tie. “I thought I was Unus.”

“Well, this is your suit.” Mark kissed his temple and grinned. “Come on, let’s not keep them waiting.”

“Yes fucking please.”

They entered the party as a pod of four. Jack headed out to the dancefloor, Mark not far behind. Felix went to scope out the snack table, Ethan asking the caterer about nut-free options.

The room was packed with people, music blasting from a pair of speakers. Jack made quips about Mark’s choice of attire, which he didn’t mind. The Irishman looked over his shoulder and grinned.

“Ethan, right behind you.” Before Mark could turn around, he felt a pair of fingers lightly pinch his back. He shook his head as Jack headed off to join Felix.

“Subtle, man.”

“Hey, I could’ve slapped your ass.” He actually laughed at that. Ethan smiled, looking into Mark’s eyes. “Shall we dance?”

“I’ll try not to step on your toes.” Ethan nearly kissed him.

“Felix, have you seen Mark or Ethan?” Two hours later, the party was beginning to wind down and the boys were getting tired. Chewing on his upteenth cheese cube, Felix shook his head.

“Nope…” He suddenly trailed off, grinning. Jack saw where he was looking and turned around.

Mark’s back was pressed against a table, his suit dark blue under the lights. He was making out with Ethan, eyes closed and a hand on his back. They were deaf to the world, needing nothing else but each other.

Jack and Felix grinned. They’d had no clue about the relationship, but it seemed so obvious now. The Swedish YouTuber looked at the Irishman.

“Think we should leave them alone?”

“Definitely.” The two friends platonically linked arms and walked out.

Ethan broke the kiss with Mark, grinning fiendishly into his eyes. Their noses pressed into each other.

“What do you say we get a little fucking rowdy?”

They stumbled back to Mark’s room, high from the adrenaline rush. Jack and Felix were nowhere to be found, long gone and fast sleep. There was no one else around.

Ethan pulled off his jacket and kicked the door shut. Locking it, he pushed Mark toward the bed and tugged at his clothing. The blue suit jacket fell onto the floor, the rest untouched.

He threaded his hands under Mark’s shirt and kissed his hip. The older man let out a harsh breath, eyelids fluttering.

“Ethan…”

“Yeah?” Mark looked up at him.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“Of course. What about you?”

“Yeah. Just making sure.” Mark winked and pulled Ethan closer. He pressed into another kiss, tugging at his boyfriend’s hair.

“I fucking love you.” Ethan pulled at his shirt, grinning. Mark fell back into the mattress and let him take control.

He woke up to find Ethan asleep in his arms. The events of the night before rippled in Mark’s mind. He felt good, he felt...happy.

“Eth?” The younger man opened his eyes.

“Hey.”

“We should make a video about this today. For our channels.” Ethan nodded.

“I’m excited to see how people will react.”

“Me too, man. Me too.”


End file.
